AKATSUKI
by Axese
Summary: After been hunted down by Konoha elders because hurting the young Uchiha, Naruto now have a deep hatred at Konoha. When Itachi know this, he invited Naruto to Akatsuki. Now he has become Coldblooded Killer will do anything to achieve his goal. READ TO KNOW MORE !
1. Chapter 1

A cold deep blue eyes was looking at Konoha. This person was wearing black hooded cloak and his right hand wrapped with bandage. When the wind blow, it slowly pushed down his hood from his face showing his faint golden hair showing his headband has been scratch showing he is a Konoha missing-nin. This person is Naruto. It has been 3 years after saving Sasuke from Orachimaru., Naruto was almost kill and the village blame Naruto for hurting their beloved royal Uchiha.

Naruto decided to leave Konoha for good but the elder of Konoha sent a group of elite anbu to kill him secretly without the hokage acknowledgement but Naruto kill all the anbu and this action make him a S CLASS missing-nin in Bingo Book.

 **Chapter 1 :**

After he kill the anbu that was sent by the elders. Naruto has been invited to join Akatsuki by Itachi. He now become a cold and heartless killer who will do anything to accomplish his mission.

Naruto! Nagato is calling for u he say he want to give u a mission that is catching ur old friends Garra!

Yeah… yeah I'm coming .. the mission u give me is to kidnapped Garra right ?-Naruto

Yes .. can I leave it to u Naruto do u want someone accompany u ? – Nagato

Nah .. I will work alone no worried I can do. If it for u. I will do anything for my last bloodline Nagato-niisan. While smiling under his hood I will be back okay jeez u will get old if u are to worried about me hahahah bye 2 – Naruto

Hahaha of course I worried about u ! just go already – Nagato

 **While at Kumo…..**

Who there ! How did u enter this village without the Hokage permission! – say the anbu from Kumo.

Who am I ? I just a ninja that been throw away by my own villager – say the hooded ninja and then he kill the ninja.

Hemm if I remember correctly this is Garra room right ? erkk !

What do u want from me Akatsuki ? – say Garra on the bed while sitting holding his ninjato.

Hemm .. u don't remember me Garra … while smiling sadly and putting down his hood.

…Naruto! u are alive ! – Shocking Garra .

Yeah…. And I'm sorry for doing this Garra … -Say Naruto while puching Garra stomach.

Herkk! Na.. I can't..belived that ..u are a part…of Akatsuki – Say Garra before passing out.

U don't have to believe it Garra because they are my only family that I have left while showing a sad smile – Naruto

Kakashi I want to sent u to investigated Akatsuki it has been 3 Years there are no news about about them. Suddenly there are making Havoc at Kumo Village and kidnaped Garra the Jichuriki of Kumo. I will sent ur team and Guy team on a rescue mission to save Garra from Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Team Alpha keep quiet – say Wolf (Kakashi)

Suddenly a young man with a hooded Akatsuki cloak appeared walking slowly under the tree where they are hiding.

Come out, please… -say the hooded person.

Shit! He notice me and my anbu team so quickly even thought my team is the top team in disguise and hiding. Then Kakashi say to his team that only him will go down the tree. The team understood and quickly disperses.

Hemm…Kakashi the copy ninja from Konohagakure. Am I right? What brought u here? – while the hooded person eating apple then throw up and down on his hand.

AKATSUKI ! where is garaa Jichurrichi from Sand Village? What are u gonna do to him!? – Say Kakashi.

That's is not u concern Kakashi-san… -say the hooded person.

Suddenly, Kakashi saw the hooded man ninja headband it has a Konoha symbol and a scratch on it.

You are from Konoha are u ? – say Kakashi getting collective and calm.

Yes… that's true – say the hooded man

The only thing that I know there are only one missing-nin from konoha that enter the Akatsuki that is Itachi Uchiha.

That's true too… I'm a new member. A'aa my reason is I hate Konoha with passion Kakashi –say the hooded person with a smirk.

Then behind the konoha missing-nin Itachi suddenly show up and said hey I thought u have gone to ur mission. – say Itachi with black face.

….- The hooded person. Itachi help me out please ! why showing a sad face .

Hah~ u really brought trouble all around u ~ geez okay2 just go already Pain will kill me if he know that I don't help u right now- say itachi

Kakashi was sweating and thinking this is really bad I not in any condition on battling Itachi.

Quickly Kakashi throw 2 Smoke bomb and escape.

When itachi was about to go chase after him.

The hooded person blocked him from going and said lets him be itachi.

He once saved my life I have paid his favour – the hooded person smile.


End file.
